Kidder County, North Dakota
Kidder County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 2,753. Its county seat is Steele6. The county was created by the 1872-1873 territorial legislature and was named for Jefferson Parrish Kidder ( 1816-1882 ), an 1858 settler in what became southeastern Dakota and who served as a delegate to Congress from Dakota from 1875 to 1879, and as an associate justice of the territorial supreme court during 1865-1875 and 1879-1883. The county was organized on March 22, 1881 and Steele became the county seat in 1881. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,712 km² (1,433 sq mi). 3,499 km² (1,351 sq mi) of it is land and 213 km² (82 sq mi) of it (5.75%) is water. Townships Major highways * Interstate 94 * North Dakota Highway 3 * North Dakota Highway 36 Adjacent counties *Wells County (north) *Stutsman County (east) *Logan County (south) *Emmons County (southwest) *Burleigh County (west) *Sheridan County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 2,753 people, 1,158 households, and 787 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 1,610 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 99.49% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.07% Asian, and 0.15% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,158 households out of which 27.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 4.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 29.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 5.00% from 18 to 24, 22.90% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 24.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 103.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,389, and the median income for a family was $30,469. Males had a median income of $23,056 versus $17,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,270. About 17.60% of families and 19.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 23.30% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Dawson *Pettibone *Robinson *Steele *Tappen *Tuttle Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Lakes *Alkaline Lake *Harker Lake *Lake Isabel *Long Lake *Upper Harker Lake Category:Kidder County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota